IDM Pictures
IDM Pictures (known professionally as IDM Pictures, Inc.) is a Californian film studio that makes short videos/movies typically with a cast of just children. The company was founded in 2015 by Ian McKay and Addison Hubley, and has produced four short movies, four television shows (one of which is still in its production stage), several music videos, and Bubblepost, a social networking service. Its studios, headquarters and corporate offices are all located in San Luis Obispo, California, a small town on California's Central Coast. History Early Days/IDMPTV IDM Pictures' early productions were primarily produced by IDM Pictures Television (IDMPTV), so all of their early productions were in fact television programs. The Think-Tac-Toe Show The Think-Tac-Toe Show was a weekly television show created by Ian McKay and Addison Hubley in February 2015, and IDM Pictures along with it to be the show's studio name. The Think-Tac-Toe Show always had at least one host - typically Ian McKay, but Addison Hubley also co-hosted the first episode - and one special guest. McKay would introduce the show and the special guest, and then quiz the special guest about twelve vocabulary words. The show had two seasons and ended in June 2015, with episodes averaging fifteen minutes long. Ian McKay and Kai Uyeda, an actor in a later film of IDM Pictures', made an unsuccessful attempt to bring back The Think-Tac-Toe Show in late 2015. Australian Studio The Maggie Experience The Maggie Experience is a talk show hosted by Ian McKay's sister, actress and singer Maggie McKay. It was started in summer 2015 and was filmed at IDM Pictures' Australian studio about an hour south of Sydney. It is still running, but it has since been relocated to one of IDM Pictures' studios near Sacramento, CA.https://sites.google.com/site/maggieexperienceofficial/ Eva & Eve Eva & Eve was a spin-off of Disney's Liv and Maddie filmed partly at IDM Pictures' main studio in California and partly at IDM Pictures' Australian studio. It starred Maggie McKay as Eva, an outgoing, sporty and tomboyish girl, and also Eva's twin, shy, intelligent and bookish Eve. Additional cast included Ian McKay as the twins' brother. Only one episode was created before its cancellation due to lack of actors. = Eva & Eve Official Soundtrack = Maggie McKay also released one song in the ''Eva & Eve Official Soundtrack'', "Together Forever" (the show's theme song). The Ian Show The Ian Show was a talk show hosted by IDM Pictures' founder, Ian McKay. It was created in fall 2015 and had only two episodes due to lack of time and a low budget. It was brought back, however, in summer 2016, but only produced one more episode and was cut due to the same reasons as before. 2016 Productions In 2016, IDM Pictures released three more popular and publicized films, with larger casts, budgets, and production periods: Davey the Ninja, Escape from the Aztecs, and Nana's Doll. IDM Pictures also produced a DIE-CO life-insurance advertisement (a GEICO spin-off). Davey the Ninja Davey the Ninja stars Addison Hubley (The Think-Tac-Toe Show, The Ian Show) as Davey Wilson, a ten-year-old in ninja training. Additional cast include Ian McKay (The Ian Show, The Think-Tac-Toe Show, Eva & Eve) as the Grand Master and Kai Uyeda as Cobra-Kai. The movie, although on a bigger scale than IDM Pictures' early days, was only seen by approximately 70 people. Escape from the Aztecs ''Escape from the Aztecs'' stars Addison Hubley (Davey the Ninja, The Think-Tac-Toe Show, The Ian Show) as Arlo Davis, a young teen who is coming home from a Cinco de Mayo party when he finds and curiously follows a trail of paper suns, which leads him to a portal taking him back to the Aztec capital Tenochtitlan in 1520- right in the middle of Hernán Cortés and his conquistadors' invasion. Additional cast include Ian (The Ian Show, The Think-Tac-Toe Show, Eva & Eve) and Maggie McKay (The Think-Tac-Toe Show, The Maggie Experience, Eva & Eve) as Aztec citizens, Liliana Moliné and Geneva Franciskovich as Aztec guards, Wesley Morgan as an Aztec warrior, Sacha Carlson as King Moctezuma II, Ingrid Chen as Metztli, and Maggie Zuniga as Hernán Cortés.https://sites.google.com/site/escapefromtheaztecsmovie Escape from the Aztecs was more widely publicized than Davey the Ninja, and was seen by approximately 150 people. Nana's Doll [[Nana's Doll|'Nana's Doll]] is a short two-minute mock horror video starring Jayda Monreal as The Girl, who is elated to get a new beanbag - at least, until she finds her grandmother's old doll inside it, and seems to... wake it up. Nana's Doll is IDM Pictures' shortest movie but is the only public video on IDM Pictures' YouTube channel due to lack of parental permission from actors. Halloween Bandits Halloween Bandits (2017) is a mystery/comedy starring Carissa Carlberg (BattleBots, Banned, Exploited and Blacklisted: The Underground Work of Controversial Filmmaker Shane Ryan), Geneva Franciskovich (Escape from the Aztecs), Ella Fortini, Ingrid Chen (Escape from the Aztecs), Will Isaman (The Ian Show), and Eli Clifford (Escape from the Aztecs) as the Halloween Bandits, a group of previously sugar-deprived teens who steal candy from houses in the dead of night. On their trail are pretend policemen Addison Hubley (Escape from the Aztecs, Davey the Ninja, The Think-Tac-Toe Show, The Ian Show) and Kai Uyeda (Davey the Ninja), as well as the members of the Everett System, a group of criminals intent on exacting their revenge upon the Halloween Bandits for stealing their glory. Halloween Bandits began pre-production in October 2015 and moved on to production in November. It was entered to the San Luis Obispo International Film Festival (SLOIFF), where it was selected as a finalist and was premiered at the Mission Theater in March 2017.http://www.halloweenbandits.co/ Upcoming Productions Your Profanity One day, the IDM Pictures CEO Ian McKay was going about his day as usual, when he heard somebody curse, and someone else say, "Watch your profanity!" Now, this was normal, but a switch flipped in his mind. In this context, "watch" meant "monitor" or "limit", but as a filmmaker, the definition he knew best was to "watch" as in "view". Thus, the idea for a movie titled "Your Profanity" was born. At first, it started out as a joke, but over time he and his friends decided to actually make it and began interviewing people to compile a documentary about profanity and its effects in a school environment. Your Profanity is now in post-production status and will be released in summer 2017. Halloween Bandits: Middle School Reunion Three years after Halloween Bandits takes place, the candy-stealing crew reunites after disbanding at the end of their 8th grade year. Now, the members are all at different high schools, and are elated to see each other again, but soon receive bad news: Dark Thunder, the old second-in-command to the Everett System, has come out of hiding and is terrorizing Burglarville. The members of the club must band together to put the criminal behind bars, but it won't be easy. The first time they dealt with the Everett System, the members they encountered were close-minded and unintelligent. But Dark Thunder is in her own league, feared by even her own co-criminals. Are the teenagers up for the challenge, or will Dark Thunder succeed in exacting her long-wanted revenge? HB: Reunion is in pre-production and will be released on October 31, 2017. Expedition Renaissance Expedition Renaissance will take place approximately 600 years in the future, when Earth is deteriorating and running out of resources and NASA sends an expedition of five astronauts and a pilot to a distant planet called Smaerd. Upon their arrival, a seemingly peaceful tribe of humanoid aliens known as the iiehprom ''are waiting for them, but they have a secret that will wipe out the humans if they don't escape before it's too late. ''Expedition Renaissance will be released in March 2018. Curious Events Curious Events is an upcoming spin-off of the popular Netflix series Stranger Things. Starring Owen Moseley, Carissa Carlberg, Jayda Monreal, Sophia Naso and more, the show will center around the fictional city of Stratford, where a mysterious disease is spreading. The show is written and directed by Ian McKay and will be released in December 2018. Subsidiaries Divisions * IDM Pictures, Inc. * IDM Pictures Television (IDMPTV) * IDM Pictures Music Video (IDMPMV) * IDM Pictures Records Owned Companies/Services * Transcendent Entertainment * Bubblepost References __NOEDITSECTION__